The Mardrim Wars
The Cause of the Mardrim Wars The Emperor's Death In 992 the death of Emperor Alexander I raised the question whether there should come a new Emperor or if the Mardrim Kingdoms should return to their former selfs. Prince Augustus of Marduin, grandson and heir of Alexander I declared himself Emperor. However there were not made any laws of succession. Therefore some kings and dukes did not support the new Emperor. Augustus then declared war on all who opposed him Factions Augustan Imperialists Augustus I, the new emperor was supported by King Frederik-Wilhelm I of Hessen-Dordrecht, Duke Jacobus II of Waddinxvene and Duke Petrus IV of Amerongen-Vollenhoven. He also had foreign supporters, including Claudius X, Earl of Firnia. Democratic-Imperialists King Marcus II of Lippe-Schwerin was made a king by his grandfather and also Chancellor of the Mardrim Empire, which effectively made him Alexander's second-in-command. Since there was no law of succession, Marcus believed himself to be the better successor to his grandfather. Democratic-Imperialists include: King Alexander I of Mirag and Duke Charles III of Utrecht. The Democratic-Imperialists also have a lot of foreign supporters, including Bingon XI, Chief of the Frisii, Silanus III, Duke of Norgan, Anglar II, Earl of Argon and Flavius I, Prince of Chester. Decentralists Duke Charles I of Lippe-Eisenhoff was the rightful heir to the throne of Lippe-Schwerin. He hated Emperor Alexander I for awarding the throne of Lippe-Schwerin to his son Marcus in stead of the rightful heir. Because of this Charles wants to depose the Emperor and make himself King of Lippe-Schwerin. When he died he was succeeded by his son Rudolf I. Decentralists include: Duke Antonius IV of Hoxberg, Duke Rudolf I of Wurië. The Decentralists also have foreign supporters, including Claudius II, King of Istit, Ufir and Norgan, Claudius I, Duke of Afir. The War Prelude When Augustus declared war on his opposition. Charles I of Lippe-Eisenhoff declared he no longer recognised Imperial authority. He sent emmissaries to Hoxberg, Wurië and Ufir to call upon his allies. They came and with an army of 30,000 soldiers they gathered at Istit. Marcus declared Augustus a fool for starting the war and told him he did not recognise him as Emperor. Marcus was then joint by 25,000 of Augustus his soldiers and together they left the battle. Augustus was left with only 7,500 and fled. He called upon the help of High King Claudius V of Anglaria, but he heard he was too ill to rule. The Earls of Anglaria were now struggling for power. The winner of the powerstruggle was Claudius X, Earl of Firnia. He was declared Regent of Anglaria. He sent an army of 10,000 men to support Augustus. However Anglar II, Earl of Argon raised another army with his allies to help Marcus. Augustus, with his Anglarian help and newly raised army now commanded 4,000 men, while Marcus had 35,000 and Charles 27,500. The First Battle of Istit To start of the war the Duke of Clovia led 15,000 men against the armies at Istit. He lost the battle and was killed in the progress. However he managed to kill his enemy king Claudius II of Istit, Ufir and Norgan, who died in battle and had no legitimate son to inherit the throne. His daughter Claudia was made queen together with her husband. The Usurper's Massacre Flavius I, Prince of Chester decided that the death of Claudius was his chance to power. He quickly called together his most trusted soldiers and killed his grandson, Flavius, Duke of Summerfeld, who was married to Claudia. He then married himself to Claudia and crowned her Queen of Istit, Ufir and Norgan. He then made her declare him Co-Ruler and Chancellor of Istit, Ufir and Norgan. Flavius then intended to kill all his rivals. He massacred all opposition he could find, including his own granddaughters Octavia and Claudia of Afir and grandson Flavius of Afir. However their Claudius, Duke of Afir had fled just in time with the remainder of Charles' army. Flavius then joint forces with Marcus. This meant Flavius had to work together with Silanus III, Duke of Norgan, one of his rivals. However the two made peace and Flavius and Norgan made an agreement that if Flavius and Claudia were to have a daughter, she would marry Norgan's son. The Battle for Mirag Near the end of the year Antonius IV, Duke of Hoxberg launched an assault on Mirag, where King Alexander I of Mirag ruled. He won and killed many opponents, while capturing Alexander. Alexander was then brought to Charles to whom he surrendered. Charles then gave him a choice, join him or die. Alexander chose the former. However this appeared to be a mistake on Charles' part. The moment Alexander was released killed both Charles and Hoxberg. However he was killed too. The End of the Decentralists With Hoxberg dead, Augustus believed he could easily get rid of the last Decentralists. Their new leader was Perseus I, King of Mirag (The former Duke of Adrichem). He joint the Decentralists when he suceeded his cousin Alexander I of Mirag as king. The King of Mirag and the Duke of Afir joint together to fight Augustus at the city of Hessen. Augustus won and executed all noblemen and commanders afterwards, except for the Duke of Afir. However during the battle Augustus' son and heir Alexander had died. The Intervention of Clovis III In the first month of 993 the sickly Claudius V died. He had no sons so he was succeeded by his cousin Clovis as High King Clovis III of Anglaria. Clovis wanted to end the war. He spoke with both Marcus and Augustus. Marcus was now Augustus' heir and saw no more reason to fight his cousin. However he believed rightly that Augustus would not easily make peace. Clovis was also the maternal uncle of Queen Claudia II of Istit, Ufir and Norgan. He wanted to protect her and kill Flavius, Prince of Chester. The negotiations endured for months and later that year Claudia gave birth to twins, a son Flavius and a daughter Claudia, the presumed successor to her and Flavius. They quickly decided that they unite against Flavius. The Second Battle for Istit Clovis and Augustus rode together with 60,000 soldiers to lay seige to the city of Istit. However before the battle began word came to Flavius that Marcus abandoned him and tried to sue for peace with Augustus. Flavius saw this as a minor setback and decided that he would continue fighting with his 30,000 men. He lost the battle but barrageded the throne room where, he kept fighting but was killed by Clovis. The Duke of Norgan was also captured and then executed. The Reorganisation of Istit, Ufir and Norgan Claudia needed a new husband, therefore Clovis married her to the five years old brand new Duke of Norgan, head of the House of Ufir-Norgan. He was by many believed to be the rightful heir to the throne. Claudia also barred her three children from succession. She then made her son with the Prince of Chester the new Duke of Summerfeld. This way he would later still have some importance. Assassination of Augustus I and Reign of Alexander II Clovis believed Augustus to be a fool, who would anger Marcus again and restart the war, therefore he had him assassinated in 995. However nobody dared to name Marcus the new Emperor, believing he had assassinated his cousin. They therefore barred him from succession in favor of his other cousin, Alexander Duke of Waddinxvene. In 997 Marcus died aged only 50 and was suceeded by his son Augustus III as king of Lippe-Schwerin. In 999 Alexander II suddenly died and was suceeded by his son Alexander III. Alexander quickly married the daughter of Clovis III, making sure Clovis would support him. The End of the Marcian Claim In 1003 Augustus III of Lippe-Schwerin died. His seven years old son Charles II of Lippe-Schwerin then signed a document forever banning him from imperial succession and swearing that none of his successor would claim the throne. If they did they would be executed. Important Deaths The First Battle of Istit Deaths of Imir I, Duke of Clovia, Petrus IV, Duke of Amerongen-Vollenhoven, Claudius I, Earl of Canter, Clovis of Northam, Rudolf, Count of Amerongen-Vollenhoven and Claudius II, King of Istit, Ufir and Norgan. The Usurper's Massacre Deaths of Arminia, Dowager Queen of Istit, Ufir and Norgan, Marcia of Istit, Flavius, Claudia and Octavia of Afir and Octavia of Chester. The Battle for Mirag Deaths of Jacobus, Count of Lippe-Eisenhoff, Charles I, Duke of Lippe-Eisenhoff, Antonius IV, Duke of Hoxberg and Alexander I, King of Mirag. The Battle for Hessen Deaths of Alexander, Prince of Marduin, Rudolf I, Duke of Lippe-Eisenhoff, Charles I, Duke of Hoxberg, Bernhardus, Count of Wurië, Rudolf I, Duke of Wurië and Perseus I, King of Mirag. The Second Battle of Istit Deaths of Claudius Of Ofir-Efir, Flavius I, Prince of Chester and Silanus III, Duke of Norgan. Category:Conflicts Category:Wars Category:Events